Full Metal Panic
by Yukino1
Summary: Will Chidori and Sousuke be able to over come their obstacles and finally be together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Kaname let out a deep sigh. What was she doing, how could she possibly be thinking of Sousuke at this time. OY! Things just hadn't been the same since the last time they had seen eachother. She didn't need his protection anymore, and he had left. The last time she had been with him was when he had taken her to his favorite fishing spot. She had to smile at that memory. It had been a year since then, almost to the day, and she hadn't heard from him since. She supposed MITHRIL had him halfway across the world blowing things up. Or maybe he was with Tessa. Kaname scowled blackly at that thought and kicked a loose stone. She had seen the picture of the two of them, she had looked at the photo in Tessa's secret safe, even though she knew she shouldn't have. That baka! She clenched her hand into a fist and shook it, if she ever saw him again she'd give him the beating of his life!  
  
"Oy! Chidori!"  
  
Kaname jumped a foot and whirled around, no one ever called her Chidori except.Her heart was pounding so hard against her ribs she thought it would burst, but when she turned a look of dissapointment flashed over her face. It was Kenji, a new student in her class. Pasting a kind smile on her face Kaname waited for him.  
  
"Chidori-san, you're an incredibly hard girl to catch," Kenji huffed, catching up to her, placing his hands on his knees and sucking in deep breaths of air.  
  
Kenji stood next to the beautiful girl, panting. Shit, he'd almost lost her, how great would that have looked on his record. Especially if something had happened to her. Goddamn but the girl moved fast. He knew she had no idea that MITHRIL had sent him to watch her and he wanted to keep it that way. It would give him a chance to get closer to her, closer than that other bastard hopefully. She seemed so perfect to him, he wanted her.  
  
Kaname blinked at the boy and then let out a small laugh, he looked so funny, standing there wheezing and huffing, trying to talk to her. At his confused look she flashed him a bright smile. "What can I do for you Kenji- kun?"  
  
"Well. I. that is." His face started to turn a soft pink. "I just wanted to walk you home Chidori-san."  
  
"Huh? Well.." Kaname tapped her chin, pretending to be in deep thought about it, she laughed again when she saw the nervous look on his face. "Of course you can!"  
  
Kenji smiled so wide that Kaname thought it must be hurting his face. Shrugging her shoulders Kaname hefted her schoolbag over on shoulder and started walking again. The sunset was sending shots of pink, orange and yellow, glowing through the sky. She walked silently beside Kenji, until they had reached the corner of the park a block from her apartment complex.  
  
"Oy, Chidori-san?" Kenji said.  
  
"Hmmm?" Kaname turned to look at him and gasped as she felt herself backed up against the brick wall, pinned there.  
  
"Chidori.." Kenji breathed out, leaning in, brushing his lips lightly against his. Kaname stood there, eyes wide open, stock still, shocked when she felt his tongue teasing her lips. Her eyes had started to drift closed but then shot open again when a familiar click broke through the silent air.  
  
Kenji jerked his mouth away from hers in alarm and turned, coming face to face with the barrel of a gun. He let out a squeak of terror, but in all his fright tried to shield Kaname from the intruder.  
  
"So..Sou.Sousuke." Kaname's soft voice whispered in shock as she stared at the man standing, point a gun at Kenji's head.  
  
"Keep your hands off her. Or I will not only kill you, I'll make sure someone goes after your family as well." Sousuke stated calmly.  
  
Kaname missed the next thing he said, they were uttered so softly that Kenji had to strain to catch them. "If you touch her again, I will see to it that you're beat in front of your entire squad." Kenji had let out a squeak and nodded slightly.  
  
Kaname sucked in a angry breath, How DARE He! He elation at seeing him gave way to fiery rage as he threatened poor Kenji, who looked like he was going to faint any second.  
  
"SOUSUKE!" Her angry voice cut through the air like a blade. In a flash she was standing in front of Kenji, her hand shot out and she slapped him hard across the face. "BAKA!!" She shouted at the very top of her voice. "DON'T YOU THREATEN MY FRIENDS!!!" for good emphasis at how angry she was she whacked him over the head with her book bag. Grabbing Kenji's arm she started to walk away.  
  
"Chi.Chi.. Chidori-san, do you know that man?" Gasped a frightened Kenji.  
  
"Unfortunately yes. Thank you for walking me this far home Kenji-kun but I can go the rest of the way myself." Tossing a look over her shoulder she saw Sousuke striding towards them again.  
  
"B.. But. Chidori-san.." He protested.  
  
"Jut go Kenji, it'll be safer for you that way." Kaname pushed him away in the direction of a sidestreet. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, I promise!" she called, waving to him.  
  
"You most certainly will NOT." Sousuke hissed as he came up behind her, clamping a hand around her wrist.  
  
Kaname shot him a vicous look and jerked her hand free from him.  
  
"I will do as I please Sousuke." She stepped away from him. "I'm sure you have better places to be other than here harrassing me! Go back to Tessa!"  
  
Kaname darted into the park entrance and broke into a run, her feet pounding on the pavement, dodging the odd person. She was not ready to see him yet, not yet..not after so long..how could he just show up here! Who did he think he was! She was fast approaching the spot where Sagara had first kissed Mizuki. Now that was another great memory. Clenching her teeth tightly in anger she turned her head away and ran right past it. Damn him! Kaname was calling him every name under the sun when she collided with something warm and hard. Crying out she fell backwards onto her ass.  
  
"Ow." She stood up and rubbed her bruised backside, "Gomen nasai," She muttered not even looking up at the person she ran into.  
  
"Chidori"  
  
Kaname's head shot up and she stumbled back. How had he caught up to her.  
  
"Chidori." He said again, quietly.  
  
She put her hand up silencing him.  
  
"What, may I ask, are you doing here Sousuke?"  
  
"I'm on.I suppose one would say. vacation."  
  
"That's great, but why are you HERE Sousuke."  
  
"To protect you."  
  
"I don't need your protection"  
  
"The hell you don't, letting some kid maul you like that." He glared darkly.  
  
Kaname fumed, "What right do you have to talk! You aren't my boyfriend!"  
  
Sousuke had had enough. He had come back to her, looking for her and found her kissing some strange guy. But upon taking a second glance he realized it was the new trainee that had been sent to watch her. He had been so mad he hadn't thought about what he was doing. He had pulled his gun on the low ranked officer and told him not to touch her. He had received a shrill shriek followed by Chidori's bag cracking him over the back of his skull, but had watched her get rid of him. Then when he went to speak to her she ran away. Snarling at her he grabbed her wrist again.  
  
"Stupid. You don't even know who that guy was!"  
  
"What are you TALKING about! His name is Kenji! He just transferred here a few weeks ago!" Kaname hollered at him.  
  
"Shows how much you know when you can't even recognize a MITHRIL agent!!" Sousuke yelled back.  
  
Kaname paled visibly. So she had been used by yet another spy. She was going to kill someone.  
  
"So then why are you here," She sneered, "Tessa finally let you off your leash, does she know how far from home you've strayed. Better hurry on back to her, wouldn't want her to get upset now would you."  
  
Sousuke's stormy eyes flashed violently.  
  
"If I have a new watcher then I don't need you do I." Kaname turned her back on him and walked away. "Go back to MITHRIL Sousuke, go back to Tessa! Go back to someone who wants you, needs you, because I don't.. I hate you." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Kaname flopped onto her bed and sighed. How was this possible, had it been a dream. No, it wasn't. Sousuke was back, but for how long she didn't know. The bastard, back here after a year. She hadn't gotten even so much as a letter from him, let alone a phone call. Her thoughts strayed to Kenji, so he was a MITHRIL agent. She should have known. Bastards. Snarling she jumped up. Well she would not let them get her down! Making a fist she stalked over to her closet and began to rummage through it. Glancing over at her blind covered balcony windows her mouth turned up in a evil grin. If he was back then he was watching her. She'd show him just what he had given up. Striding over to her balcony she jerked the cord, sending the blinds flying away from the panes of glass. Stepping back Kaname slowly pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it to the side. This would be good.  
  
Sousuke had returned to his new safe house, it was in the complex just next to hers. Moving to the window he peered through the telescope, watching her home. He wondered what she was up to when he saw her flipped her blinds open. His mouth fell open as he watched her pull off her shirt. Sousuke turned bright red and jerked his gaze from her figure, he couldn't watch that! But what if something happened while he wasn't paying attention. He gaze shot back to her balcony window.  
  
Kaname undid her pants, slowly slipping them off her hips, sliding them down her long legs to the ground, pulling them off. Turning her back to the window she undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Her hands went to her panties next, bending slightly, as she pushed them off. She laughed wickedly, she knew he was out there somewhere and any money said he was shocked out of his mind.  
  
Sousuke almost fell off his chair as he stared at Chidoris' perfect body. She truly was exquisite, her long blue hair fell down her back, slightly covering his view of her naked backside. He knew this was horrid of him, but he couldn't stop looking. He watched her turn and face the window again, completely unabashed at her nudity. His mouth went dry as she ran one hand up her side and cupped her breast, flicking her thumb over the nipple, her mouth catching on a silent moan. Her other hand slid down her belly, farther, farther.his mouth was dry and he literally groaned when he saw its destination. How could she be doing this!!!  
  
Kaname had let her hand roam over her own body, pretending they were Sousuke's. She had slipped one down to rest just above "that" spot then dropped her hands to her sides and laughed. Looking out at the next complex she winked, turning her back once more as strode out of view of her window.  
  
Sousuke nearly choked. He had seen her wink in his general direction as clear as day. She had known he was watching her the whole time! 


End file.
